


Perivantium

by belated



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belated/pseuds/belated





	Perivantium

Caius had had the best intentions, taking this particular shortcut back to the brothel. It was well past dark, and the errand he’d promised to run for his Madam had taken a little longer than expected, but she paid well for her work, even to those already in her employ. He’d had no real use for the money; after all, he was guaranteed a place to stay, food in his belly, and coin to spend on a drink every now and then as long as he continued to draw paying customers. But any work he did for her out in the city, she paid for in full, and the thought of making coin that was his, and his alone, to do whatever he wished with, was more than enough to entice him.  
He’d grown accustomed to looking over his shoulder, especially in the parts of town nearest the docks, teeming with poor soporati who were as likely to kill you as to beg you for work. Though it made no difference now, he’d taken care to ensure the alley he’d chosen to walk was completely deserted with only one way in and one way out. So either the thief standing behind him, their knife at his throat, had followed him without him noticing, or they’d been in the alley already, somehow invisible.  
Caius knew how experienced thieves operated, and so whoever stood behind him was certainly inexperienced; their blade, whatever it was, pressed against his neck so tightly he was afraid he’d get his throat cut before the thief demanded he turn out his pockets. Or, at least, he hoped they planned on simply taking the few coins he had without slitting his throat.  
“What were you doing in that building?”  
He blinked, neither expecting the question nor the low, feminine voice that asked it. “Making a delivery, my lady.”  
“Of what?”  
“Does it matter? You’re here to rob me, aren’t you?”  
“I said, of what?” Her voice took a hard edge.  
“Of lyrium. I gave them all of it.” He waited a few seconds to see if she would respond before continuing, praying she’d loosen her grip on the knife. “They sent the money for the trade this morning by messenger. Not me.”  
“I’m not after your money.” She snapped back. “Who did you give the lyrium to?”  
“I don’t know. Caelus is a slaver, and probably employs mages who use it.”  
“What else can you tell me? Did you see how many people were with him?”  
“I never even saw him, let alone any other rooms in the building.”  
Without preamble, the woman behind him pulled the knife from his throat and shoved him away.   
He sized her up quickly, taking in her dusty clothes and thin, well-worn shoes. Her brown skin glowed in the flickering light from the flames in her hands, and her hair was cut short, though the cut itself was rough and patchy, as though done roughly by sword. Without the magic, she would have appeared a less-than-formidable opponent, though she had to be skilled with a blade if she was at all capable of hiding her talent and protecting herself from the many soporati crowding Perivantium. Why she would bother hiding it, however, was a mystery to him. She was no noble—that was plain enough from the way she carried herself and her obvious familiarity with the slum—but magical ability would have given her the chance to establish herself in the Circle or even perhaps the Chantry, an opportunity coveted by everyone from slaves to Laetons.  
“You’re—you’re a mage.”  
The girl jumped, flames in her hands disappearing immediately and fingers balling into tight fists.  
Caius raised his hands. “I’ve no plan to tell anyone.”   
“Tell anyone you like. Just get out of here, before I do decide to rob you.” She gripped her knife again, visibly shifting her weight to center. “And don’t come back.”  
“Alright, alright.” Caius raised his hands, turning around slowly and taking a few steps.   
And when he looked back, she was gone.


End file.
